What It Is To Love
by xXSyel-KisaXx
Summary: Ramna really messed up this time... has Akane finally had enough of Ranma? Rated T for future events
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own the characters to this story, even though I would love to steal them I cannot, they belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi

AN: I hope you all enjoy this! I love this show/manga and this couple is my fav! I changed a few things and I hope its better than what it was before! :D

It wasn't until he saw the tears in her eyes when he realized just how badly he'd screwed up; again.

"Ranma you jerk!" the blue haired female exclaimed running out of the room with her hands covering her face and tears streaming down her cheeks. Ranma stood to follow her but he felt a hand on his shoulder as he was forced to sit down once again. He looked up into the face of the eldest of the Tendo sisters. She looked calm enough but he knew that inside she was very disappointed in him.

She shook her head at him before she raced off after her sister and Ranma sighed a little before he looked down at his food glumly. For once, questioning if he should risk it.

"Ranma… now I think we all know just how much Akane's cooking kills us all… but that was kinda cold of you." Nabiki said with her chopsticks in her mouth as she ate some of the rice that Kasumi had made for her and everyone except Ranma.

Ranma glared at her and stood up once more, "Well it ain't like you're the one who always has to eat that junk!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger down to the 'food' on his plate. It looked like it was a sorry attempt at curry, the rice was burnt to a crisp and the curry -or what he thought it was supposed to be- was sliding around like grease.

Like hell he was going to make any acceptation to eating it.

Nabiki bolted up as well and pointed her chopsticks at him, "And do you ever wonder why you are the only one she tries cooking for?" she demanded, "Its been a long time since I've ever had to even consider eating one of her meals, can you guess why that is Ranma?" the middle daughter asked and Ranma shrunk back a little and Nabiki continued, "Its because of you dipshit!" she exclaimed folding her arms with her chopsticks once again situated in her mouth.

Ranma started to argue when the girl continued; cutting him off. "She's in _love _with you Ranma baby. She has been for a while and this time I think you went a bit to far after all the effort she put into that dish just for you on your 18th birthday." Ranma's mouth closed at this but a faint red tint was evident on his face and Nabiki shook her head in disappointment. "How could you not know?"

Ranma stopped and he sighed before he turned his back on the whole family who were now staring at him; waiting for some kind of reaction. "Well… I'll see you guys later." he said running out of the room as well. Only he went strait for Uchans leaving behind a very angry family of Tendo's, an aggravated panda, and one fuming old pervert.

He must have looked as bad as he felt because Ukyo was instantly by his side with an Okonomiyaki in her hands. "Ranma honey!" she exclaimed blinking in surprise before she tilted her head and looked at him in puzzlement. "I was just going to visit you and bring you some dinner." she said happily, "Happy birthday!" she giggled holding out her gift. Ranma forced a small smile and accepted the present with a soft 'thank you'.

Ukyo folded her arms, "Alright. What happened? You look really depressed this time." she said leading him to one of her stools that were in front of her stove top. Ranma blushed lightly before he shook his head and ran his hand through his bangs.

"I dunno Ukyo… It's kinda a long story." he said with a slight frown and Ukyo was looking at him intently. "Alright well it all started this morning…"

***FLASHBACK***

Ranma rolled over with a yawn before he rubbed his eyes and after a second of waking up he was yanked out of bed and thrown out the window. Ranma barely missed the koi pond before he slammed into the wall with a 'thud' and he glared toward the window where his father stood only for a second before he jumped down and instantly got into a fighting stance.

"How many times have I told you to always be on your guard? Even when your sleeping you should have a bit of awareness my boy!" he exclaimed running for the pig-tailed boy only to get knocked into the pond instantly.

"Aw pop! You couldn't have given me even a slight break today?" he asked fending off the now panda as he threw punches to him holding a sign that read, 'Real martial artists never get breaks' and Ranma groaned before he was kicked in the stomach and was knocked into the pond.

When he emerged he was no longer the tall and strong male that he was before, now he stood as a well built young girl with dripping wet red hair and bright blue eyes. He was about to attack again when they were called in by Kasumi who was smiling and waving from her window in the kitchen, "Alright you guys! Time to come eat breakfast!" she called in her soft spoken voice which instantly drew the panda's attention and Ranma got in a good hit before she ran into the dining room where everyone already was waiting for them.

Akane looked a little more tired then usual but she was wearing one of her rare smiles when in his presence. "Good morning Ranma! Happy birthday!" she said happily before she ran into the kitchen where Ranma guessed she would help Kasumi bring in food and she smiled rubbing the back of her head a little bit.

"Thanks Akane!" she called before she felt some hot water being poured on him and he blinked up and spotted Nabiki who was nonchalantly holding the kettle above his head and he laughed a little, "Thanks to you too Nabiki." he said as she walked back over to her seat with a shrug.

"That's only 500 yen, consider it a birthday present from me to you." she said with a smirk and Ranma's smile turned into a glare quickly and he sighed a little.

Soon Akane and Kasumi came back into the room. Both holding treys, one however; was obviously made by Akane and he gulped a little bit and his stomach churned just thinking about the potential threat to his digestion system. Kasumi served her dishes to everyone but him and his nightmare was indeed reality as Akane placed her dish in front of him and he eyed it cautiously.

"Erm… what is it?" he asked already turning slightly green.

Akane only smiled, not noticing his disgust quite yet. "Its curry silly! I know its morning but I figured that since its one of your favorite dishes that you wouldn't mind." she said tilting her head to the side happily and slightly proudly at her 'success'. Ranma only starred at her before he cleared his throat and pushed the plate away from his being.

"Well uh… I think I'd rather have some of Kasumi's cooking this morning Akane…" he said trailing off and he instantly recognized the sudden flash of hurt that shone in her eyes before it was replaced by anger and she glared at him before she pushed the plate back to in front of him.

"You didn't even try it yet! I woke up extra early just to make you this for your birthday! I tried really hard! The least you can do is try it!" she exclaimed and Ranma glared right back before he pushed the plate back away and he folded his arms stubbornly and closed his eyes slightly cocking his head away from the tomboy.

Akane moved it back in front of him with extra forcefulness which he only repeated his previous actions, "Well you shouldn't have bothered, why would I want to make myself sick on my birthday you sexless girl?" he asked not looking at her, "Of all days you had to pick my birthday to try and make something of yourself?" he asked.

*** END OF FLASHBACK***

Ukyo stared at Ranma with disbelief and frowned slightly, "Ranma honey… now I don't mean to be on Akane's side but… Don't you think that was a little hard on her?" she asked and Ranma stared at his best friend with wide disbelieving eyes and the girl just shrugged. "Ranma, I would be totally crushed if something like that ever happened to me after I spent some serious time and consideration into cooking for you."

Ranma sighed and slumped his shoulders and he instantly felt Ukyo's comforting arms as they wrapped around his torso in a small hug. "Don't worry Ranma honey, I'm sure things will work out in the long run." she said with a smile.

Ranma looked up at Ukyo and smiled, "Thanks Ukyo, you are really an amazing person." he said softly hugging the now blushing girl back before he heard the gasp at the front of the store and he looked over uncaring for a second before he gave an extra quick double take. Akane stood there with her eyes wide and her hand in front of her face.

He could see her trembling from even where he sat with Ukyo practically sitting in his lap and he hurriedly and carefully pushed a willing Ukyo off of his lap and stood holding his hands up as thought to say 'I give'. Akane only looked at him, a look he had never seen before.

It wasn't angry, it was… blank. A very un-Akane expression and it worried him greatly. She turned a little but looked at him by the corner of her eye, "I came looking for you because I forgot to give you the second part of your gift and I figured I may as well since you didn't like my first one…" she then tossed something to him which he without trouble caught. It was a small wrapped box. When he looked up Akane was already turned away.

"I probably don't need to tell you this, but this is it Ranma. I mean it this time; I hope you live a long and happy life with Ukyo. Both of you deserve it. Akane shot a genuine yet sad look to Ukyo, "I am sorry for holding the two of you back for so long." she said before running out of the store. The sudden silence was like an actual snap as he could feel the engagement between he and Akane Tendo broke off.

He really had done it this time. And Akane seemed serious about this, more serious then even the last time. the thought that their engagement could be ruined because of what he said made him feel an overwhelming sense of repentance.

Beside him Ukyo had stopped moving completely and she had a confused look on her face once again and she stood up slowly, hesitantly before she walked over to Ranma and put her hand on his shoulder and he winced away from her touch.

He didn't get up and try to go after Akane. He knew that at the moment she was in to bad a mood for him to even try to fix anything. Not that he wanted to be engaged to her in the first place, he just didn't want to have to move from the Tendo dojo, Kasumi's cooking was too good to give up. Or that was what he was telling himself.

"Ranma…" Ukyo said softly though she was obviously happy about this new occurrence, she just knew just how her fiancé worked and how he was hurt inside and not a force to reckon with at the moment. Ranma looked up at her with gloomy eyes and she smiled and gestured to the present in his hands. "I'll leave you to open it, I will see you tonight." she said before she left the room leaving Ranma to his thoughts.

Looking down at the little gift in his hand he hesitantly unwrapped the gift to reveal white box, when he opened that he found a small scroll. Blinking he unrolled it and quickly realized that it was the steps to a new technique and he once again covered his eyes with his hand and he exhaled slowly.

Why did she have to be so thoughtful sometimes?

I hope you guys enjoyed this edited version, and I really do love reviews! I'd like to know what you guys think about the story :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Ranma ½, The great Rumiko Takahashi has the honor of claiming it

Authors note: I apologize for taking so long to do this! I really really appreciate all the reviews! They really do make me happy (: I hope you guys enjoy this! :D

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ranma's whole morning ritual was messed up. He hadn't wanted to risk going back to the Tendo's after what happened, so he did wind up staying the night at Ukyo's. Ranma figured that Akane would have cooled down by the time they saw each other in class so he wasn't too worried about that.

However, there he was, running beside Ukyo attempting to make it to class before the bell rang. Usually it was his father who woke him up in order to get in some training before he had to leave for school. This morning Ukyo had slept in as well and they were both so rushed that they didn't even get the chance to eat breakfast and both of their hair was askew.

It felt strange not running beside Akane. It made him feel as though something was missing; not like he would ever admit this. Ranma would never admit that he enjoyed the walks to and from school with the raven haired tom-boy.

When they got to school they were lucky enough to not be late; though it seemed as though that about all the luck Ranma was going to get that day.

"Where have you taken the fair Akane you foul sorcerer?" demanded the familiar voice of Kuno before he made a fail of an attempt to land a strike on Ranma. For the pig-tailed boy easily dodged and landed on Kuno's head looking down at him curiously.

"I didn't do nothing with your Akane!" he exclaimed before he tilted his head, "And what do you mean? Did she not come to school this morning?" he asked feeling his throat squeeze up a little at the thought of this. Had Akane been that upset?

Kuno glared up at Ranma, "I believe I would know if my beloved Akane Tendo arrived at school this morning Saotome!" he exclaimed seething, "Why would you of all people not know where she had gone?" he questioned and Ranma didn't think anything of it, he only jumped from atop the older boys head and started toward the school where he was sure he would get some answers.

Unfortunately they were nothing like the answers he had hoped they would be. "Ranma! What is the matter with you?" demanded one of Akane's friends, her name completely slipped his mind. He blinked up at her; he had actually gotten to his seat before the bell rang.

Even he saw that Akane wasn't in her usual desk.

When Ranma didn't answer the girl seemed to get angry and she continued, "she's depressed over what you did Ranma!" she exclaimed, "I talked to her on the telephone yesterday and I could hear the sadness in her voice no matter how hard she tried to cover up for it! What the hell did you do this time?" she demanded and Ranma looked away.

Suddenly the girl had his chin in her hand and she pulled, hard so that he was looking back at her, "I want you to apologize now!" she exclaimed, "I'm worried!" Ranma looked down trying to force the guilt back down his throat before he stood up, breaking the girls hold from him.

"Hey I didn't do anything! Akane just tried to make me breakfast and I didn't want to eat it! I've done it before! Besides! Who the hell would eat Akane's food on purpose?" he demanded and the girl seemed to get pink in her fury.

"It doesn't matter who would! All that matters is that you should! You're the one Akane really wants the acceptance from! Have you seriously not noticed this over these past few years?" she demanded and he felt the sudden déjà vu of hearing this before. Nabiki had told him nearly the same exact thing before Akane broke the engagement off with him.

"Look I get it! But I'm not willing to eat that stuff for it!" he said and it was then that the teacher decided to notice that it was Ranma who was making all the noise in the back of the class; what a surprise. He threw the eraser at his head and glared, "Out in the hall for ten minutes, two buckets Saotome!" he exclaimed angrily and before Ranma knew it he was out in the hall.

That was when something unexpected happened. Akane was walking through the halls with a stoic expression and Ranma blinked, "Yo Akane! Whadya think your doin' out here skipping class?" he called and the only answer he got was the cold fire from her eyes and he winced.

"Oh, Hello Ranma, I was just in the office helping set up some stuff for the first years Halloween dance." she said nonchalantly before she paused outside the door and looked at him. "So how are things going with you and Ukyo?" she asked softly and Ranma glared at her.

"You weren't serious about handing me over to Ukyo like that were you?" he asked cautiously, "It was just food!" Akane wasn't fazed.

"Yeah I was serious about it Ranma, Ukyo can cook better than I can, she's pretty, kind, generous… and she loves you. She's got everything you need that I don't…"

Ranma sighed, "Akane… Do you really think that food is all that I care about? Do you really think I'm that shallow?" Ranma didn't want her to think that of him, strangely.

Akane took another step that made her face invisible to his eye and she looked over her shoulder, "Treat Ukyo nicely and make sure you enjoy her presence every second you have with her." with that she entered the class room and Ranma stared at where she stood previously with incredulous eyes. Akane didn't understand… He didn't love Ukyo…

Suddenly a boy who was walking in the hall and accidentally tripped into Ranma, causing his bucket to spill all over the both of them.

"Gosh I'm sorry Miss! I didn't mean to I swear!" the boy said with a blush before he rushed off and Ranma looked down at herself with a groan.

"Aw great! Just what my day needed!" she exclaimed before she jumped out the nearest window and landed in a tree with the ease of a cat before she ran toward the Tendo's automatically. When she got there she was surprised to see Soun Tendo standing there; as though he was waiting for her to arrive. When he turned to her Ranma blinked and stepped back a little.

"Ranma…" he trailed off with his voice raising an octave, "What have you done to my Akane? She has been out of sorts all day!" he exclaimed and Ranma didn't pay him any attention, she only speed right past him and into the house where he would change back into a guy and think things through thoroughly.

Something he had never before done in his entire life.

-x-x-x-x

I apologize if this isn't what you expected but I am not sure how I should go through with this, Review please and give me some inspiration! hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, as much as I would LOVE to own Ranma ½ I do not v.v

x-x-x-x-x

What was going on? Did Akane really break off their engagement? If she did why should he care? No, Ranma didn't care. He was just over thinking somethings, that was all. He was glad he didn't have to worry about that crazy tomboy always getting in his business anymore. That should be a huge relief and weight off his shoulders.

It wasn't though.

Ranma was actually starting to feel offended that Akane so easily brushed off their engagement, handing him over to Ukyo with a smile like it was no big deal.

Didn't he matter at all to her?

The more he thought about the situation, the more frustrated he got with Akane. It wasn't like what happened was any different from what usually happened among all the fiancée's. In fact, he could have sworn that usually it could get plenty times worse.

Why would this one instance set Akane off?

Ranma had been thinking about this a long time, school had gotten out a few hours ago now. He had heard people throughout the day go in and out of the house. Finally, he was curious as to who was leaving. He moved to the window and blinked when he spotted the familiar blue haired girl.

Where was she going? Usually around this time she would either be finishing up homework or doing some training in the dojo.

Ranma hurried down the stairs and quickly realized that no one else was home. Now that he thought about it, he could remember Soun and Genma talking about a Shogi tournament that must have been today. Why else would the two leave the comforts of home? Kasumi must have been shopping and his guess was that Nabiki was out cheating people of their money.

Akane though… she didn't really have any reason to go out. Not that he could think of… then again, now that he thought about it… she had been going out a lot lately. Even before she broke off the engagement. He didn't know why he didn't notice it before. Probably because his thoughts weren't centered on her so much before.

Now, he was doing something he saw as ridiculous. Stalking his 'ex' fiancée. Great. Then again, what else did he have to do other than think about it all. Its not like he stayed in school long enough to get homework. Which was a really bad call on his part.

After walking a little bit he stopped when Akane turned into an all too familiar building and his eyes narrowed when he realized what was going on.

Why was Akane going to Dr. Tofu's? What reason would she have for going there? Also… why has she been going there so often?

Was she still in love with him? Ranma could have sworn that she had gotten over the Doctor a little after her and Ranma's engagement became final. She had stopped getting so smiley whenever he came around. She also seemed to stop getting so jealous whenever he went loopy over Kasumi.

So… why?

Ranma felt… he didn't know what he felt. All he knew that it was most certainly not a pleasant feeling. He wanted it to end.

Ranma had half a mind to burst in there and start knocking heads together, demanding for answers as to what was going on.

Obviously though, he couldn't have too much that he needed to worry about since the Doctor was completely in love with the eldest of the Tendou's. There was no way that affection would switch from gentle and kind Kasumi to brash and violent Akane.

Akane…

Ranma's eyes lowered and suddenly he felt discouraged. Discouraged from what? He shook his head in attempt to get rid of all the confusing, jumbled up emotions and thoughts that were racing through him at speeds even Ranma couldn't keep up with.

Sighing lightly, he jumped down from the fence.

He might as well go home now. There was nothing else to see here, from standing where he was there was no way he could hear or see anything going on. There was no point to standing there like a creeper.

Shoving his hands in his pockets he turned and started to walk in the direction of the Tendou household. He wondered how long he would be allowed to stay there. Ranma really didn't want to stay with Ukyo. After all, there was no way he could actually see her as a fiancée. Ukyo to Ranma was more like one of the guys if anything. After so many years of thinking that she was a guy, he couldn't exactly change that mindset on her.

Ranma couldn't fall in love with someone like that.

It would be weird living with Ukyo.

Maybe if Ranma talked to Akane later, since both of them were cooled off… he could talk some sense into her. Ask her if it was because she was still in love with Tofu. He was sure they could work things out. That was what the two did best. Work things out between each other.

Ranmas eyes widened and his steps slowed to a stop when he realized what he was thinking.

He didn't actually want their engagement to end.

That was ridiculous! Why would he not want one of his many engagements to be over? It would make it easier for him to go through and end all the other ones.

Ranma didn't mind Akane though.

Even if he did tease her much of the time… Ranma did enjoy her company. She did have her cute moments. That was something even Ranma couldn't deny.

Besides, she was a pretty decent martial artist. She had potential to get really, really good. Ramna wouldn't mind helping Akane get to the level that she wished to get to. Even if that meant he had to train with her for years…

Ranma most likely needed to sleep on this. Too much was going on right now.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Akane with Tofu? What will happen next? Hmmm lolz I really love reviews! They make me so happy and motivate me to update :D

Let me know what you think of the story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow sorry this took me so long to get out guys! This summer has been so busy so far! I hope that you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

* * *

By the time Ranma got home he was seething. He also realized that Kasumi was home. "Hello Ranma, could you help me with dinner tonight? Father and Mr. Saotome should be back before too long." She said kindly, catching Ranma just before he could run up the stairs.

Unable to say no to the eldest of the Tendo's Ranma sighed lightly before he entered the kitchen. "Aren't you going to tell me that I can't stay here? Akane _did _break off the engagement after all." Ranma said as he moved to where a sack of potatoes were with a peeler.

"Of course I'm not going to tell you you can't stay here. After all, I am sure that Akane is just going through a rough time right now. In a little while I am confident that she will be back to normal." Ranma didn't say anything and started to peel as he stood over a trash can.

"I'd hate to say it Kasumi... but I think that in this case you might be wrong." Ranma said with his eyes closed, not slowing in the peeling of the potatoes. "There was something odd about the way that Akane changed in demeanor... I think I may have gone too far this time." It certainly didn't seem as though things would be fixed this time around. Akane had basically handed him off to Ukyo with a smile on her face.

That wasn't something that Akane typically did during one of their fights. With the shake of his head, Ranma rid himself of the thoughts, there really had to be something wrong with him for thinking so much about this. It was Akane they were talking about, why was he getting so worked up over one of their fights?

"I must admit, the way that Akane is handling the situation is a little... strange this time around. Though I honestly believe that we should give her some space and everything will be cleared up before too long." How was it that Kasumi was always so cheerful and positive? Ranma was pretty opposite of Kasumi as well, maybe that was one more thing that him and Akane had in common.

Then again... Akane had her moments. The moments when he could see a bit of Kasumi in her. All the times that she would work to get Ranma out of a sticky situation. Was that really something someone who could care less would do?

The time went by quickly as Ranma helped Kasumi prepare dinner. It appeared that she was making an American dished called Shepard's Pie. It called for a lot of mashed potatoes and cut up vegetables. In the time that they were working, His father and Mr. Tendo had gotten back and were now arguing over who should have won the tournament.

Nabiki had returned not long after them with a huge grin which he assumed meant that she had to have gained money that day. No one questioned Ranma's presence so he figured that they must have come the same conclusion that Kasumi had come to.

Was it just Ranma who felt that something strange was going on with Akane lately? What the hell was up with that?

"Does anyone know where Akane is?" Kasumi asked as she began to set the table. Genma and Soun were going at it in a game of Shogi and Nabiki was channel surfing laying on her side. "I haven't seen her much at all today." the young woman sounded concerned.

Nabiki looked over her shoulder before she shrugged, "The last time I saw her was in the morning. Shes really been making herself scarce lately Kasumi, though I'm sure she'll be back in time for dinner."

Ranma sat down at the table and sighed softly, he wondered if the raven haired girl was _still_ at that Tofu's place. It had been a few hours now since he had been home and helping Kasumi with the cooking. He had to admit... cooking did help him to relax a bit.

Before long, Kasumi had set out all the food that they had made for dinner that day and everyone was sitting at the table. Everyone but Akane that was.

Just as Kasumi opened her mouth to say something, Akane walked into the room, drawing everyone's attention immediately.

"Where have you been Akane? You have been doing this for a long time now!" Soun whined, overbearing father mode kicking in. "You've really been worrying us my dear, would you mind telling us where you've been going?"

Akane's head was tilted downward a little, just enough so that shadows from her hair were concealing her eyes from the view of everyone. Her hands tightened into fists in front of her and she bit her lip. Ranma was on his feet the moment he noticed that Akane's body was quivering and he realized that tears were starting to fall down her face.

Placing his hands on her shoulders Ranma looked down at Akane with serious eyes, "Hey... are you alright Akane?" He could hear the concern in his voice and it made him wince a little but he held to the trembling girl. Had something happened at Tofu's?

Akane sniffled lightly before she looked up and he could tell that Akane had been doing quite a bit of crying before she had gotten to the house due to how red her eyes were.

His hands tightening on Akane's shoulders he found himself frowning, "You can tell me anything Akane, what happened?"

"I-I've been going to Dr. Tofu's for a while now..." Akane started, eyes once more averted away from Ranma's intense stare. "I had a few questions about some things that I had been noticing..." She fidgeted nervously. Everyone else was also standing now and listening to Akane as she spoke.

She continued to edge around whatever it was she was trying to say and after a few moments Ranma gave Akane a firm shake. "Just spit it out already!" he exclaimed, his frustration getting the better of him.

Akane's head shot up and tears overflowed once more, "I'm dying you idiot!" She sobbed, covering her face in her hands. Sobs wracking her body.

Ranma pulled his hands away from her, almost as though suddenly she had burst into flames and she was too hot to touch. His eyes were wide and he stumbled back as though her words had physically pushed him away.

Kasumi was already moving forward, her arms wrapped around her younger sister as she tried to calm the girl down. Though she herself seemed shaken as well.

Suddenly, Ranma wasn't able to remain standing. Slowly, he dropped to his knees.

Akane was dying...?

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope that it was alright c: I love reviews c: Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me in this story! It really means alot to me!


End file.
